Will Work for Mellorine
by Naomi-Chwan
Summary: Nami has been working in a beautiful resturaunt with abusive co-workers. She promised herself she would bare with the problems and keep her job, but Sanji had other plans. AU, SanjixNami
1. Last Chance

**A/N: Hello! oi, it's been awhile. Sorry I didn't exactly rush to post up another new story -_- haha. Anyways, thanks for checking my new story out! I really appreciate it! Since all I have been writing so far is humor and parody, I wanted to try something different! *ducks behind barrier made of pillows* okay! I'm ready! You can go ahead and read now!**

**Will Work for Mellorine**

**Chapter 1, Last Chance**

**I do not own One Piece**

* * *

For so long, Nami had wanted to get her own little home in the beautiful town of Toulouse, France. People are friendly, there were several fun and peaceful bistros and cafés, and beautiful homes on every block. Indeed, any girl who had just come of age to acquire a home would want one here. Nami had wanted to live here since she was young. And once she turned sixteen, she began getting jobs to save up for a condo. But there was always a problem.

Since she was sixteen, a pattern had developed. Nami would get a job, keep it for a couple of weeks, and then lose it.

Nami had an amazing figure, and was quite busty, so most of the time she was touched, or flirted with by her boss or a co-worker. Harassment was something Nami could never put up with, so she usually punched the dirt bag. In the end, she would be fired.

Her parents were at the end of their rope. They wanted Nami to come back home. The last straw is a job opportunity at a local restaurant called _Maison à Base de Viande Toulous, _Otherwise known as Toulouse steak house.

Nami's father had called his brother who owns the steak house about hiring me, and he easily accepted. From what she heard from her dad, the restaurant was beautiful and classy. And the employees were just as classy.

Nami sighed, hoping ever so much that what her father said was true. She strolled along the side walk in her new waitress uniform. It was scratchy and a bit small, especially the skirt, which seemed to be too burlesque for an average steak house uniform. Nami shrugged it off and checked her watch. She gasped and picked up her pace. The last thing she wanted was to be late for work on the first day.

Nami arrived at the restaurant just in time to clock in. After she found her name card and punched in, she turned around to face another employee. The man had a thin build and resembled a rat like face. His squinted eyes met with hers and he smiled widely. Nami shuddered.

"Hello, you must be Nami," he cooed.

Nami cleared her throat, "Yes, I'm here to take the opening for a busgirl."

"But of course, come, I will show you how to perform your tasks quickly and perfectly," He began to walk toward the kitchen entrance and Nami followed, but before the man pushed open the double doors, he turned. Nami jolted to a halt.

"By the way, I am the head chef, so that means you will listen to me," He sneered.

Nami's eyebrows furrowed but she continued to follow him through the kitchen.

Inside was supposed to be busy, but all work stopped when Nami came in. There were no female employees working at the restaurant, save the manager's wife, who occasionally came in to check on things. Every chef looked up from their work at Nami. Some men gawked, a few whistled. Nami's face flushed with anger. What her father said was a lie. There was no class in this restaurant. She continued on, trying not to make any eye contact.

"Never mind them Nami, here, take this bucket and fill it with hot soapy water," The head chef pushed a large black bin into Nami's arms and pointed to the large sink.

She filled it and poured soap in it, then walked back to the head chef.

"Good. Now then, your job is very simple. You go out and clear tables and put dirty dishes into the bucket, and once it's full, bring them back and wash the dishes. On occasion you will serve petty things like water and bread or salad. You must also clean around the kitchen, never leave a spill alone. Are we clear, miss?"

Nami nodded.

"Beautiful, now please get to it, I have chefs to yell at," The head chef grinned and walked away.

Sanji had been living in the large city of Toulouse for A year now. It was a very beautiful city back when he first came, but to him, it seemed to have lost its charm.

Sanji sighed, "It's because there isn't enough beautiful maidens here."

He continued his stroll toward a nearby steak house. He couldn't exactly pronounce the name of the restaurant, but it serves as a place where he doesn't have to cook for himself for once.

Sanji arrived at the restaurant. It wasn't packed, so he could be immediately seated.

As He walked behind the waiter, Sanji peered through the small windows that revealed some of the kitchen. He noticed a red headed figure, being talked to by what it appears to be the head chef.

"Monsieur, your table is this way," The waiter called.

Sanji looked around for a table near the small window, and took a seat.

"I would like to take a seat hear, please?" Sanji asked. The waiter rolled his eyes and approached the new spot. He gave Sanji a menu and said, "Someone will serve you water in a moment."

Sanji nodded with and gave a small thanks, and the waiter left.

Sanji didn't bother looking over the menu, he knew what he wanted. He chose, instead, to watch Nami, who at the moment was looking around the kitchen for something to do. A chef told her something, and she quickly set down the black tub and switched to carrying a large pitcher of ice water.

Sanji quickly looked back at the menu as Nami came to his table.

"Bonjour, and how are we doing today?" Nami asked, filling Sanji's cup with Ice water.

"I'm feeling like I've just been kissed by the goddess of love now that you're here," Sanji exclaimed, his eye now a large pink heart. He tried to hold Nami's hand, but she pulled away.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I come on too strong, my love?" Sanji apologized.

"No, it was the fact that you came on at all," Nami stated and walked away to the next table.

Sanji swooned and slumped in his chair, "What beauty…" He continued to watch Nami as she poured people water, bused tables, and swept up some milk a toddler spilled.

Two hours had passed when the waiter that had seated Sanji earlier came to the table with an annoyed expression.

"Monsieur, it's almost closing time, will you please leave?" He asked as politely as possible.

Sanji checked his watch, "Oh you're right, I'm sorry," he apologized as he left the table. Before he exited the restaurant, he gave another glance back at Nami. She caught his glance and returned it with a grimace.

* * *

***Pokes head from pillows* So... did you like it? ... Please review! ... *ducks***


	2. Never Lay a Hand on Her

**A/N: Hey there! thanks for coming to see my story, and if you've already seen it, welcome back! Here's chapter two, in a much quicker time than expected!**

**Will Work for Mellorine**

**Chapter Two: Never Lay a Hand on Her**

**I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Several days had passed since the two's last encounter. Sanji wasn't partial to eat out every day, since he enjoyed cooking and trying new recopies. Only on the occasion when the chef didn't feel like cooking would he go out to eat.

There was also little money to spend for finer dining. Since he was eighteen, Sanji had lived alone in a small apartment, saving up as much money as he could. His dream was to open his own café. It seemed small, and beneath his cooking skills to only serve coffee and pastries, but it was the opportunity to make something his own.

One day, however, Sanji found himself preparing for another evening out to the steak house. He had company this time, a couple of friends who came to visit occasionally.

When Sanji arrived at _à __Base__ de Viande Toulous, _His friends where already seated. The waiter led Sanji to the table and offered him a menu.

"Hey Usopp, Luffy," Sanji smiled, taking the menu and only giving it a small glance, before he set it aside.

"It's been awhile Sanji," Usopp stated, looking over his menu.

"Too long, you haven't cooked us anything for awhile. Will you give me any leftovers you made or something?" Luffy begged.

Sanji laughed, "I'll make you something before you go back home." Luffy grinned thankfully, and his mouth began to water at the thought of Sanji's cooking.

While the other two decided on what they wanted to eat, Sanji stared around the room. Remembering the last time he had been here, his eyes floated to the kitchen window once again. Nami wasn't there.

Sanji looked around for her, and found her bussing a table at the other side of the restaurant. He felt as if his heart melted. The nametag on her apron was hard to see, but after squinting his eyes, Sanji could read her name.

"Nami," Sanji sighed.

"What was that?" Luffy asked.

"Err… nothing," Sanji replied. Luffy shrugged and returned to staring at the pictures of food on the menu.

Nami had filled the black tub up with dishes and returned to the kitchen. Sanji continued to look on in admiration as she performed her daily tasks.

Nami tried to set the tub down on the counter top near the large sink, but a plate of food that was waiting to be finished was sitting there. She scooted it over in a strange manor. As if she was pushing a land mine, she inched it to the left of her. Once in the clear she set the tub down.

Sanji furrowed his eye brow at the puzzling way she moved the dish. He thought maybe it was on fine china, or it was actually hers for lunch.

As Sanji continued to watch Nami, she began cleaning the dishes. She treated the dishes with respect, but she wasn't overly cautious about them.

Once they were all clean and set in a dish rack to dry, Nami refilled the tub with clean water. She picked up a soap bottle that was nearly empty. Squeezing the bottle did her no good, so Nami tried to shake it. The soap came out unexpectedly. It flew from the bottle and landed on the counter, the floor, but worst of all, in the dish that was next to her.

Sanji became tense. He thought that Nami might have to go hungry for lunch, or maybe pay for the food. Nami looked around frantically and tried to hide the dish. But the head chef came after her, in a very angry stance.

Sanji stood from his seat.

"Oi Sanji, are you okay?" Usopp asked.

He approached Nami, and looked at the soapy fruit tart she was holding. Outraged, the man slapped her across the cheek.

Sanji fumed with anger. He quickly walked to the kitchen doors, ignoring the warning of other waiters, and the "Employees Only" sign on the doors. When he entered, the other chefs didn't give much thought to him. Sanji wore a suit after all, he looked a bit like a waiter.

Nami stood with an intense expression, her hand over the red hand print on her cheek. Her boss was verbally abusing her. Sanji couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

"You little bitch! That was perfectly good food you screwed up! This is coming out of your pay!" The rat-faced man screamed. He continued on and on with his harsh chastisement. Nami looked like she wanted to beat him, until he was dead, but she remained still.

Sanji came up behind the man and kicked him the back, hard enough to send him into a wall, but not hard enough to satisfy his anger. Several waiters and chefs rushed to their boss was alive.

"What are you doing?" Nami yelled.

"What do you mean? I was teaching that shitty man a lesson! He should never lay a hand on a lady," Sanji bellowed.

Nami glowered at him. "Do you want to get me fired? I have to keep this job."

"Why would you? I'm sure you can find a better job than this," Sanji said, still seething.

Nami paused a bit, "You don't understand." She noticed that the head chef was starting to get back up. "You need to leave, now!" She ordered, shoving Sanji out of the kitchen.

Sanji didn't deny what his beloved wished, but the last thing he wanted to do was leave Nami alone with these creeps.

"Sanji, what happened?" Usopp asked. Luffy was stuffing his face with fresh baked bread.

Sanji didn't say anything. He stormed out of the restaurant and lit a cigarette to try to calm himself down.

Usopp followed, dragging Luffy behind him and away from the table.

"Sanji, did something happen? You look red," Usopp pointed out. It was true, Sanji was red with anger. He got a good kick on the bastard, but he doesn't deserve to breath for what he did.

Sanji took a long drag from the cigarette and exhaled slowly, "It's nothing, how about we just go somewhere else for now?"

"Sure," Usopp answered slowly.

Both Luffy and Usopp had to walk quickly to keep up with Sanji's frustrated pace. Sanji was unaware of his fast walk. He was busy planning to return to the restaurant everyday, no matter how much it cost him. Nami was in danger, and he needed to keep the shit-heads away from her.

* * *

**A/N: Now the plot is really starting to take off. I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated! Critics are appreciated even more!**


	3. Invitation

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile guys, and to add insult to injury, it's a shorter chapter ._. gomen.**

**Well at least it's an important one. And after this chapter begins the real climax. So stay tuned!**

**Will Work for Mellorine**

**Chapter 3: Invitation**

**I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Much to Nami's chagrin, Sanji returned to the restaurant morning just after breakfast. While he was there, none of Nami's co-workers so much as blinked at her. But Sanji knew she was still being hurt.

Nami tried to cover them up, but bruises and red marks laced all the way up her arms and spotted her cheeks. Every time Nami walked by Sanji's table, he saw the new editions and often asked about them. Nami would usually ignore his prying.

One day there was a very notable bruise on Nami's right forearm. It was in the shape of a hand, an easy sign of someone handling her far too roughly.

Nami walked by his table, trying to avoid his gaze, but Sanji reached out and held her arm gently. She stopped.

"What do you need this time?" Nami asked rather rudely.

Sanji ignored her attempt at a cold shoulder, "That bruise is huge, who did it?"

Nami ripped her arm from his grasp and turned to him. "Who do you think you are, my guardian? Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Sanji's eyes saddened. It caught Nami off guard.

"No one should hurt such a beautiful flower like you. In fact, no man should ever hurt a woman. Ever." He said softly.

Nami calmed. She sighed as the words sank in, "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Nami-san, but you won't fight back. Why?" Sanji asked.

Nami looked around the restaurant, nervous that someone would overhear the conversation.

Sanji smiled, "How about lunch then, will you come to a little café during your lunch break?" He gave her a small card that had the name and address of the café.

Nami gave an uneasy glance at Sanji and at the card. Sanji smiled and got up from the table. He wanted to hug, or kiss her hand at the very least, but settled with laying an encouraging hand on Nami's shoulder. She's had enough guys getting too close to her already.

Nami gave a small grin and looked back down at her card. Sanji exited the restaurant without paying, all he had was some water and bread. Once the door closed behind him, Sanji sighed with a quiet "mellorine."

Later in the afternoon, Sanji sat nervously at one of the two seated tables. The café wasn't very busy at this point because it was starting to close down. It was a shame, this place had class and some of the most delicious brews of coffee, but it was also a new opportunity for Sanji to open his business.

Sanji stared out the window, waiting intently for Nami to arrive. His face broke into a broad smile when he saw her walking toward the café. He walked to the front door and held it open for her. The two sat at the table.

"Do you need something to eat? This place has amazing coffee and scones," Sanji offered.

"No that's okay, I had a large breakfast," Nami lied.

Sanji's shoulders slumped. He wished he could have had a little lunch date with her. Nonetheless, he thought, raising his shoulders, I have to ask her.

"So why don't you do anything about your job? Why not quit, or better yet, fight back?"

Nami sighed, "I'm not some weak person who can't stand up for herself, but if I fight back, I know that I'm going to be fired."

"What's wrong with being fired?" Sanji pressed.

"This is my last chance at a job, if I can't hold this one down, my parents are going to make me move back in with them," Nami explained.

Sanji didn't know what to do about the situation.

"Will you come back every day?" Nami asked suddenly.

"Of course," Sanji smiled, "Why?"

Nami blushed a little. "It's just that, I feel safer when you're around, and I don't have to worry as much."

Sanji swooned, "Like a knight in shining armor, coming to rescue his princess."

"Don't push it," Nami warned. The rush of mellorines immediately stopped.

"Anyways, why did you bring me to this café?" Nami asked.

"The café is actually starting to close down, and I've been looking for a good spot to set up shop."

"Are you really going to buy this store?" Nami wondered.

Sanji nodded, "It's very nice and isn't too expensive. I just have to wait for the owner to finish cleaning up and move out."

"Congratulations," Nami smiled.

"Thanks," Sanji replied, watching Nami check her phone. His heart sank when she began to stand from her seat. "Do you have to leave so soon?"

"Ya, I don't have a very long lunch break. But what if I come back tomorrow?" Nami asked.

"Of course you can! And I'll be sure to be there for you when you need me," Sanji wrote his phone number on the back of a receipt and handed it to Nami.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun," Nami said and took the number.

The two exited the restaurant and with a final uneasy smile, they both turned and walked away. But of course Sanji couldn't help but to look back, and ogle at Nami's beauty. 'Oh well,' He thought, 'I can't be polite all the time.'

* * *

**A/N: Don't know when the next chapter will be out, but until then, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. A Cry for Help

**A/N: Ahh, another chapter. Sorry it took awhile again, but that's the way it happens... Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Will Work for Mellorine**

**Chapter 4: A Cry for Help  
**

**I don't own One Piece  
**

* * *

As time progresses, Sanji stretches his daily routine until he could finally be at Nami's restaurant everyday for lunch.

A normal visit consisted of a relatively busy kitchen, but no one partook in abusing Nami.

Sanji would walk in, and customers would chat away, but the waiters and chefs would look up, and give him glances of worry. As if they would think "Will he kick me next?" or "It's Nami's protector, better not touch her."

Sanji would always sit at the same table. Nami made sure to keep it empty, so he could get the perfect view into the kitchen.

Sanji sat at his table and was given an unnecessary menu. He would wait and watch. Nami usually poured him some water and gave him a polite hello. Sanji would smile back.

But this day was different. It was unusual for Sanji to go to the restaurant on Thursdays. He was usually too busy with other things that his lunch break was reduced to ten minutes. And what was even more unusual is that Nami had used his phone number.

He doubted it was anything that bad. When he answered the phone there was no voice.

"Hello?" He asked a second time. But instead of a reply, there was a rustling noise, and a click, like a door closing. Sanji asked a third, fourth, fifth time, but he only heard more rustling and a distant "No!"

Sanji hung up and quickly grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door. He speed walked to the restaurant, and when he arrived, the waiter seated him immediately. Sanji looked around, people were eating their meals in peace, and music played quietly with their conversations. There were only three waiters walking about. Sanji looked through the kitchen window. There was no sign of Nami.

He sat and waited for a few moments at the table. Suddenly, a man's voice howled in pain, and there was a muffled scream, a woman's scream.

Sanji got up and rushed into the kitchen. He remembered doing the same thing such a short time ago. Even though Sanji could never forgive that shitty manager for what he did to Nami, if it weren't for him, Sanji probably would never get to know Nami so well.

And now he's here again, like a knight in shining armor, coming to his fair maiden's rescue.

Sanji hurried past the chefs who gave little protest. They would rather keep their spines intact and walls hole-free. Noises came from the kitchen's large pantry. Sanji grabbed the door knob and yanked it open.

Inside Nami was pushed down on the floor by a chef who had a large build. His left hand was clasped over Nami's mouth, to prevent her from yelling, and the right, which had a bite mark on it, was reaching for Nami's skirt. Nami couldn't fight back, her shirt was off and used to bound her hands.

"Sanji!" Nami screamed from behind the man's hand.

Sanji waited for the chef to turn his head around. The chef reluctantly turned and faced Sanji's deathly glare. Sanji threw his leg back and swung it forward. The heel of his foot met with the man's nose, and Sanji felt the satisfying crunch of cartilage breaking.

The man fell atop of Nami, and she screamed. Outside the kitchen, customers all heard the commotion. Some got up to leave, while others tried to see through the kitchen. The rat faced manager pulled curtains in front of the windows and walked through the big double doors.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know you heard a crash and a scream, but there is no problem here, our new waitress just had a little accident in the pantry, so you all may return to your meals in peace," He announced. The costumers chose to remain ignorant and went back to their meals.

"Bastards like you make me sick," Sanji hissed. The chef remained crumpled on the ground, apparently unconscious.

Nami squirmed her hands free and pulled her legs out from underneath the man. She put her shirt back on and shuddered. Sanji put a comforting hand on her back and led her out of the pantry.

"Thank you," She muttered, "How did you know to come?"

"You called me," Sanji smiled. Nami sighed thanking herself for buying a phone that didn't close.

The manager scurried to the two, "What happened?"

"You know damn well what happened!" Nami screamed at him.

The manager shushed her, "Please keep your voice down!"

"Why the hell should I?" Nami bellowed.

"I'll do anything, just please keep quiet!" The manager begged.

Sanji grinned devilishly, but Nami shook her head.

"I have to keep my job," She reminded him.

Sanji sighed, "You don't deserve this abuse." Then he paused. An idea began to sprout in his head.

He turned to the manager, "Let me work in Nami's place."

Nami opposed his request, "I said _I_ need the job!"

Sanji gave her a reassuring look, "Can you trust me?"

Nami frowned, and then sighed, "Fine."

The rat man scrunched his face with disgust, "Why would I hire a bum like you?"

"Apparently you haven't seen me cook yet," Sanji explained.

"Are you saying you're a better chef than every other cook in this kitchen?" The manager challenged.

"The way they act, I bet the customers can cook better than them," Sanji sneered.

The managers face turned red, but a cocky smile stretched from cheek to cheek, "Very well then, after closing time, let's see how well you can cook."

The two were kicked out shortly after. Nami was fired and Sanji had to fight to get a job. Odds were stacked up against him, but Sanji knew that he would win.

"So what are you up to? Now I'm fired, and I'm going to have to go back home," Nami asked.

"Do you remember that café? I bought it yesterday," Sanji informed.

"Congratulations, but what does that have to do with me?"

"What if I said I could hire you to do some work there, like cleaning it up, decorating it, and thinking of a name for it?" Sanji offered.

Nami smiled, "Really? That would help so much."

"Then the job is yours!" Sanji declared, "You can start tomorrow at eight."

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Finally Nami breaks away from it! But what does Sanji have in store for her? Until next time! reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
